fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 04 - Devastation - Ruin
Interval 04 - Devastation - Ruin is the sixth mission in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. In this level, the remaining members of the Dark Signal Delta Squad have escaped the Harbinger Facility and reached the surface streets of Fairport. Ruin features encounters with Powered Armors, Replicas, and several members of the Armacham Forces. Walkthrough Intel: 3 Reflex Injectors: 1 New Weapon(s): Andra SR5 Missile Launcher QTE (Quick Time Event) Encounters: 0 The Aftermath You made it out of the Hospital, or more precisely, the Harbinger Facility. You can cheer for a little because that was hell of a ride. Don't get comfy just yet, you are still separated from the rest of your team. Snake Fist wants your team to destroy Alma, but 1SG. Griffin wants everybody together and talk about what to do next. Fairport is really trashed after the explosion, climb the ladder, turn right to find a combat shotgun, go left to the catwalk to see a plane crash, which will feel familiar if you've played the non-cannon games F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Go to the office where you see a ghost (a.k.a. Specter) which disappears after your arrival, get two frag grenades and a Medkit and the 34th piece of intel, "Replica Activity" under "Replica Forces" (M6I1). Go down the stairs, open the door, and the Interval 04 begins. The streets are a total mess but the fighting is still going on, go left, head for the alley to your left, where Alma will be pissed for you getting away from her. The energy she releases has activated the Replica Forces within 10 square miles, so there's no escaping them. Head for the red door, jump through the railing and avoid going into fire, you will face a padlocked door, shoot or punch it then you can get through. There is an Armor vest and a assault rifle to your right, go left to exit the building. After some crazy stuff you will have to jump through the rubble, where you meet the first Remnant, which is calling a taxi. It won't attack you unless you make noise, shoot or approach it. You will have to kill it anyway, so shoot it in the head and stay away from it, if you are too close it will melee you, which will hurt you very badly, two hits and you die. To make matters worse, it will control the dead ATC Black Ops Soldiers, if you still have the sub-machinegun, you can pickup the ammunition as you feed it with bullets, any weapon you have can be used, but its advised to kill it as quickly as you can to prevent taking too much beating. It will attempt to run away after it screams, the scream itself can be hurtful if Becket stands too close to it. So at the most of the time, it will play cat and mouse with you, use Slow-Mo if you cannot find it, as it will be highlighted in Slow-Mo mode. For the risk-takers, Slow-Mo and a shotgun is a very effective combination, it takes about 11 shells from SHO Series-3 to kill one on Hard mode, you also have to punch some puppets in the process, the risky parts is, you have to get close to them to be effective, at this range they might decide to melee you, the puppet will have a short delay before they can attack, take that timing and give it a punch. Make sure to aim for the Remnant's head to do the most damage, especially with the shotgun. Don't be slow here, or the Remnant will summon a considerable amount of puppets, that will make your day very bad. assault rifle and sub-machinegun also works well with Slow-Mo, as the Remnant moves pretty fast, even automatic weapons will have trouble hitting it. Here is a way to quickly kill the Remnant, first load the guns and ready the frag grenade, don't start anything yet, cook the grenade and aim the Remnant, normally the 3rd tick is the sweet timing to throw. After it goes off, the Remnant is pissed off, wait for it to scream, them go for it, start unload it with the SHO Series-3, after you pump the 8 rounds to it, swap to Ultra92 and shoot it as fast as you can, you can ignore the puppets if you do this fast enough. This tactic is very effective, although you might take a little damage from the scream, or catch the bullet fired from the puppets, but you should survive, there are supplies around, patch yourself up after the fighting is over. As an alternative tactic for those who cannot beat the Remnant, after triggering the Remnant to fight you, go all the way to where you need to lift the object and get in ASAP, do that and the metal door will roll behind you, problem solved. If you can, grab the intel as you move as well. After you kill the Remnant (or run past it), collect supplies around the area, there is a Medkit, Armor vest, some Medical Injectors and ammunition. Before you continue, there is the 35th piece of intel "Civilian Threat" under "Armacham" (M6I2) in the corner, near the wooden object you need to interact. Lift the wooden object that bars your way to continue. Make sure you grab anything you need because after you enter, the sliding door slams shut behind you, so there's no going back for anything. Crashed plane After you enter, prepare yourself for another paranormal phenomenon, some of the Specters you see here will turn hostile to you, collect anything you need in this room before you enter the next, Slow-Mo is essential for survival on Hard. They will not attack your Armor vest, but lower your health directly, you will die after about 5 hits by Specters. They are pretty fast and some of them will attack from behind if you move too fast, good thing is they are extremely vulnerable. One hit from any weapon will take care of it, but don't try to melee them, as they will make contact with you and you'll get hurt. Well, if you are fast enough, get out of the room to the corridor, you will face the least number of the Specters, you will have to find a one-way spot to kill any Specter that follows you. The reason that you want to move fast is that the Specters will respawn, and their spawning location is unpredictable, except the last spawn point, which is right in front of you. After you leave this area, you will see an even bigger Powered Armor passing by, but it cannot see you here. Snake Fist will notify your team about his location that is being attacked by ATC Black Ops, and that Genevieve Aristide is searching for him. However, your order still stands, we will find our teammates first. After back to the street again, you will see the crashed plane. Prepare yourself for another hot zone, the Armacham Black Ops Elites and the Replica Soldiers will fight each other, watch out for these Elite Soldiers, they are much tougher than regular ones, let them fight as much as possible, after the Replica Soldiers are wiped out, you have to take them out on you own. The most dangerous foe you face is the ATC Black Ops Pyro, which you will fight two (though not all at once), one of them can be dealt with while the Replica and the ATC are fighting each other, use shotgun & Slow-Mo trick, or lay waste on it with Assault Rifle. The second one is a lot harder because he will have help. Here, finish the Elite Soldiers first and ASAP, before the Pyro closes in and burns you. After that, use anything but fire against the Pyro. If you plan to use the Balzer LM10 Napalm Cannon, I suggest do it now, there are few chances you can use it in later missions. After getting to the apartment, go up the stairs, where you will fight four more Elite Soldiers, who stubbornly hold their grounds, deal with them with caution. You will see more of them at the opposite side, one of them has a Missile Launcher, be very cautious here, as his weapon is extremely deadly. Killing him without Slow-Mo is almost impossible, you will still die if you are in the missile's blast radius. Before leaving this building, go right to the end of this floor, go the back of this building, you will find the 36th piece of intel "Powered Armor" under "Replica Forces" (M6I3) and your fifth Reflex Injector on the supply crate. Jump onto to the plane to get across. Replace your FD-99 with Missile Launcher if you haven't replaced it with something else already, otherwise, choose one of your weapons to ditch, as you will need the missile launcher later. Now the assault rifle should be your primary fighting weapon, the Ultra92 should be your gun at close proximity, the FD-99 and SHO Series-3 are no longer enough to keep you alive. Powered Armor Attack Go to the room with electrified puddles, DO NOT step in or you die, shoot the electrical box above you to pass safely, there are two proximity mines, a missile launcher, Armor vest and shock grenades, get supplied, because you will need to slay the big beast later. Keep going then you will see a ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier being ripped to shreds by the Elite Powered Armor, jump down the hole and let them fight each other, take out any Elite Soldiers on your side of the street, you can ignore the Heavy Soldiers at the far side, shoot the electrical boxes to trigger an early arrival of the Elite Powered Armor (simply known as EPA). You have to fight this one, but unlike the last mission, you have better firepower and enough cover. Wait for the Heavy Soldier to be killed or you can hammer the EPA while it is not attacking you. XS Shock Grenades and the SR5 Missile Launcher will make a deadly partnership. The firepower of the EPA is not something to be underestimated, so try not to expose yourself too much. Earlier intel said that the EPA can be stunned by the electric discharge from electric boxes, however, this is only available if it happens to walk underneath the two electric poles in the street. The EPA here seems never fire the missiles, which is quite beneficial to your situation. There are Armor vests, Medkits, and shock grenades around the area for you to use, so the combat should not be too hard. Make sure you shoot all the electrical boxes before you across the street, if you haven't already. Scavenge as many missiles as you can, you will need them later. After you are done looting, go to the flooded area to the left, four more Replica Soldiers will appear after you shoot the electrical box, lay waste on them. Go to the alley with supplies. Lt. Stokes has been pinned by Replica Snipers, and she needs your assistance. Enter the door, go through the railing, mission complete. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs